


B.T.S.G.

by YumiYee



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Interactive Fiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiYee/pseuds/YumiYee





	1. Lovely Boys

**ACT I**

  
  
  
  
“Sweety you have to go”  
“No I don’t want to. I go with you”  
“You can’t”  
“Why?”  
“You just cant. Now Go into our Jet. I call you when everything is clear again”

  
This were the last word from my mother bevor some bodyguards took me away from her and put me into a plane to Korea.  
I don’t know why my mother want me to fly to Korea all by myself. She told me that she has some problems with work or something but I don’t get it why I have to leave the country.  
Yesterday, when she talked with someone on her phone, she talked about me living with 7 lovely Boys.  
With 7 Boys… Did my mother forgot that I am a girl ?  
  
I sigh.  
I guess I have to get through this shit.  
While sitting in our private jet, flying to Korea, I take a book out of my bag and as I open it a black and white envelope falls out of it.  
I pick both of them up. The white envelope has my name written on it and on the black one are only 4 letters “B.T.S.G” I read it out loud.  
I open the white envelope. There are 2 papers in it.  
The first one is written from my mother, because its her handwriting. The second one is a document from my new House.  
I begin to read the letter from my mother.

 

* * *

  
  
**_My dear (Y/N)_**  
  
_**I know it’s sudden but you’ll understand it when it’s over. There is a huge problem in my company and I can’t risk you getting involved in it.**_  
_**You’re currently flying to Korea. 7 boys will pick you up and bring you to your new home. Don’t worry about money. I’ve send them enough money so that they can buy you everything you want. They are lovely, please get along with them.**_  
_**The document is about your new House. Do me a favour and never break the following rules**_

__

  1. **_Never leave the house - when you want to go outside ask one of the boys to look after you while outside._**
  2. **_Always do what on of the boys sais - Talking back to them will have it consequences_**
  3. **_Respect them - being mean to them will have it consequences_**  
_**Tipp: When they give you some more rules, write them down. I’ve did it to**_
  4. **_If one of them gets violent against you -don’t slap, punch, kick them- hold your hands in front of your body and call one of the others. Don’t defend yourself against them._**
  5. **_Don’t defend yourself - even when you’re in great danger._**
  6. **_Don’t call one of your friends or me - the only persons you can talk to now are the 7 Boys.  
  
_**



_**That's it. please follow them I don’t want you to be hurt.**_  
  
_**-Mom**_  
  
_**(Give the Black envelope to the Leader of the Boys, Kim Namjoon)**_

* * *

 

I don't get it...  
Why do I have to follow rules? Aren't I going to live in MY house?  
And why do the want to get violent against me when my mother said there were lovely?  
As if I only talk with them. There are all boys I can’t talk with them about my problems, the newest fashion trends or rave about boys.  
Do I really have to live with this?  
Why the hell? My mother just has problems with her company - It’s not like someone wants to murder my family and me.

 

Am I right? 


	2. Home?

 

 

 

It took hours to arrive at the Korean airport in Incheon.  
I leave the jet and immediately 4 Black dressed men guide me into the building of the airport.  
As we entered the building, one of the 4 men stopped me with an arm from walking.  
“Why aren’t we going?” I ask them  
“We’re waiting” The front man sais.  
“for what?”  
No respond…

  
Ass$&%#, can’t even answer a simple question. He could just say that he’s not allowed to say it but no he doesn’t say ANYthing.  
I look around the airport. There are a lot of shops and people around.  Everywhere is korean writing. I’m lucky that my father was korean so I learned two languages while I was a kid.  
I’m forgetting about my surroundings very quick and don’t notice them the 4 men left me and some new guys take over there place.

  
“Miss. (L/N)”  
the sudden male voice scared me.  
I look up to him in confusion.  
“My name is Kim Namjoon, Your mother told me, us, to escort you home”  
His voice was calm but determined also his posture seems intimidating.  
I look around me only to see 6 more guys. They must be the boys my mother talked about.  
Only Namjoon looks down to me.  
Wait Kim Namjoon where did I hear his name again.  
Then I remember the black envelope. I open my back but then it falls down to the ground and everything lands on the floor.  
I swear quietly and began to pick up my stuff. None of the other boys helped me and only stare straight ahead. A few seconds later I got all my stuff and also the black envelope.  
I hand the envelope to Namjoon. He takes it without a single emotion and opens it quickly.  
His eyes fly over the words and nods lightly.  
“Please stay near one of us” This time Namjoons voice was a bit more scarring than before.  
I simply nod.  
One of his arms went to my back and an lightly pushes me forward.  
All 7 moves at the same time to the exit  
but then I ask “Wait what's with my suitcase?”  
Namjoon responds immediately “One of us will get them. Jimin It’s your turn”  
The guy named Jimin nods and leaves us the others continue going to the exit.  
I don’t know what I should think about them. They are all so intimidating.  
  
As we go outside 4 cars stands in front of us.  
“Miss. (Y/N) You’ll drive with me. Jimin will take your suitcase with him”  
  
________

Within hours we have arrived at my new home.  
It took hours because we had to drive from Incheon to Seoul.  
Of course the trip was Awkward and kind of scary.  
  
While getting out of the car I look at my new house. It is way bigger as I thought it would be

 

  
Namjoon leads me to the front door and opens it for me.  
Soon the other 5 boys and Jimin with my suitcase arrives too.  
  
“May I introduce you to us” Namjoon starts “We’re B.T.S.G. You’re now allowed to explore the house or go to your room. When you want to go to your room just follow Jimin. He’ll show you the way”

 

  
  
[**□ Explore house**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980714/chapters/37331528)  
 **[□ Go to your room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980714/chapters/37480127)**


	3. Explore house

 

 

 

“I’ll make myself comfortable around the house”  
  
Namjoon nods to me and gives the other a little gesture. Now they all leave and I see Jimin going upstairs with my suitcase.  
I began to wander around and soon find myself in a big Living room

 

  
  
  
The couch is big enough for 10 people to sit on and the balcony is huge as well.  
There is also an enormous shelf for all my dekoration and gifs I got from my mother.  
I sit down on the couch. It is really comfy.

Feels like sitting on feathers, it's even comfortable to sleep on it. I feel how tiredness overcomes me but I manage to get up from the couch. 

"Don't ever sit on this part of the couch again" I hear a grumpy male say... as i look to him, the first color i see is mint. His face also looks grumpy.

Then he disappears again through the same door.  
This guy is strange.

 

  
[ **□ Go upstairs**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980714/chapters/37390181)  
**[□ Go to the kitchen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980714/chapters/37387340)**

 

 

 


	4. Kitchen

 

 

 

I go further into the house only to go to the kitchen.  
It is a really big one

  
I immediately see someone cooking. One of the boys of course. One with broad shoulders.  
  
“Hello Miss. (Y/N)” he greets me  
“Um…. Hello. Mr.” I greed back but also bow a little bit.  
He began to smile “My name is Kim Seokjin but you can call me Jin”  
I want to say something and open my mouth. “(Y/N), I hope you’re hungry. As you see I’m cooking” Jin interrupts me rudely.  
  
  
  
At first I thought he is a nice guy but now….  
I don’t know what to think about him.

  
[□ Go Upstair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980714/chapters/37390181)


	5. Go Upstairs

 

 

I decide to finally go upstairs und see what's up there.  
Step by step I go up the stairs and what I see next blow my mind.

 

  
  
  
It is very different from the rooms downstairs.  
It’s more lively, more funnier.

And two of the 7 boys are sitting at the Bar.  
The one behind the bar seems to be small and the one drinking a Beer looks kinda like a horse.  
Both of them look right to me as I go up the stairs.  
I give them a simple wave but only the one behind the bar respond with a smile the other one just drinks from his bottle of beer.  
“(Y/N) (L/N)? Am I right?” asks the small one. I just nod  
“It’s a nice name”  
“thank y-”  
“Good luck trying to keep your virginity”

  
  
As I hear this, my face immediately gets hotter  
The other one seems to notice my red face  
“Look what you've done to our protegee, our little kitten. She got all blushy”  
  


My face got even more redder than before. I just decide to bow lightly and continue my exploring  

  
  
  
[**□ Go to Library**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980714/chapters/37479266)  
[**□ Go to the Gaming room**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980714/chapters/37416212)  
 **[□ Go to Dance/Musicroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980714/chapters/37479638)**


	6. Library

 

 

The second door on the hallway is just plain white. As I open the door, many books greet me and I can literally smell the books in this room.  
  
  
  
A spiral staircase leads to a second floor with more books and chairs to read on.  
My eyes fly over all the books on the first floor. Some books are very old, some are quiet new.

While going down the spiral staircase I could see that someone stand in front of a shelf with a book in his hand

He looks like he didn’t notice me but he then sais  
“I know It's you (Y/N). None of the others would go in here in the first place”  
He looks in my direction.  
“I’m sorry to disturb you” I bow lightly  
“Don’t be sorry. I mean you just wanted to look around. You couldn't knew I was in here” He takes a break “If you want you can read any book you want in this room”  
A light smile creeps on his lips but it soon fades again.  
“But make sure that every book you take out gets back to his right place. Do you understand me?” This time he speaks in a very low and dominant voice.  
I again are intimidated by him “I understand” I say an bow lightly.  
He goes to me an put a hand on my shoulder “You don’t have to bow down every time, we aren’t royals just… ordinary people” He sights “Now go to your room or go somewhere else”  
Without questioning it, I obey and lead myself out of the room.

 

 **[□ Go to your room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980714/chapters/37480127)[  
□ Go to the Gaming room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980714/chapters/37416212) **  
****[□ Go to Dance/Musicroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980714/chapters/37479638)


	7. Gaming

 

 

The first door is a white wooden door with a red sign “Game paradise” is written on it. I knock on the door but get no respond. As I open the door I could see that were only a few dim lights and no window.  
  
  
  
I’m impressed. In a Small room is enough place for two people to play videogames in it.  
I see as well two boys sitting at the tables.  
It seems that they don’t notice me.  
  
“Hyung, I need healing right now”  
“Ya! Jungkook, don’t call me hyung and I am not a healer”  
“I didn’t even mean you Pabo”  
  
Both of them scream at the screen with headphones and and a mic.  
Seconds later a big red “You Lose” appears on both screens  
They turn with their chairs to each other and the younger one seems to notice me  
  
  
  
“Look who decided to visit us”

“Is it the queen herself” He then looked at me “Oh its’ just our Little girl” He gave me a warm grin.  
“Do you want to play a round against me I bet I can beat you in no time”

I want to say something but the other one interrups me  
“What do you do when you lose against her, huh?”  
“When she ever wins against me I will try to wake up Suga hyung in the middle of the night”  
The two of them being to discuss why he shouldn’t do it but I don’t listen to it and quickly leave the room

  
  
[ **□ Go to library**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980714/chapters/37479266)  
**[□ Go to Dance/music room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980714/chapters/37479638)**  
 **[□ Go to your room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980714/chapters/37480127)**


	8. Dance/Musicroom

 

 

It’s the third room but the door is quiet further away from the other two doors.  
As I open the door I could hear a piano playing an emotional tune.  
I don’t know why but the melody get to my heart and I feel how some tears are falling down my cheek. I want to see who is playing such a beautiful song, so I open the door a bit further only to see him.

I starre a few seconds at him. Wasn’t he the strange guy in the living room? But now he seems to be a different person. Like everyone here. At first they are nice but within a second they give me a dirty or scary look.

Only know I notice how big the room actually is.  
  
  
  
Maybe I should leave now before he spotts and yells at me.  
The piano stops playing and I leave as fast as I can, closing the door quietly.  
I look around the hallway and see a good spot to hide behind, which I do because he comes out of the door as soon as I am behind the hiding spot.  
Lucky me that I got here in time. He looks really pissed but then goes inside the room. I sight out of relief.

 

 **[□ Go to your room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980714/chapters/37480127)[  
□ Go to the Gaming room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980714/chapters/37416212)  
** **[□ Go to Library](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980714/chapters/37479266) **


	9. Your room

 

  
  
  
I decide to go to my room. Without caring about my surroundings I go to my room fastly.   
My door is on a hallway where the bedrooms from the others are.   
I open the door and I see how big my room is   
  
  
  
My suitcase is also in here but I go around the room.   
Behind the wall with the TV is a Bathroom and a walk-in wardrobe.   
And the balcony is small but there is enough space to lie down and make a BBQ.   
I feel how tiredness overflows me. This day was a hectic rush.   
The bed greets me to sleep on it and as I lie down I sink into it. My eyes gets heavy and soon I fall into the land of dreams.

 


End file.
